


Are you kidding?!

by EdrickSnowHuh



Series: Tuqburni [3]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Onions, Swearing, i mean it IS Gail so of course swearing, this is absolute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdrickSnowHuh/pseuds/EdrickSnowHuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail really doesn't like onions now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you kidding?!

The tension melted away from between Gail's shoulder blades, and the blonde cop felt herself deflate as the days stress left her weary bones. Home.   
After a ten hour shift down at 15 Division, this house had exactly what she needed in a hot bath, a good dinner, and her girlfriend. Maybe some sex if she was lucky. Holly would no doubt be back from work by now, probably pouring over one of the new articles in her medical journals. Even after almost a year together, 'Medical Jurisprudence' was still really not the officer's strong point. The thought brought a smile to the overworked cop's face as she shrugged off her jacket and placed her gun in the strong box kept beside the door. She'd move it upstairs when they went to bed, but for now it could rest beside Holly's lunch box. "The real one, not her pathology kit." Gail thought to herself, chuckling a little.

Kicking off her shoes, the blonde dropped her keys in the small bowl the Doctor had insisted on keeping by the door, and shuffled the post-work walk towards the kitchen where the low hum of some country song on the radio told her she'd find Holly. 

Expecting to see the usually perky brunette jumping around and playing what she loved to call 'air banjo' to some Thomas Rhett song, Gail felt her brow crease at the sight of the Doctor hunched over the kitchen side, her shoulders jerking oddly up and down.

Sounds of sniffles and shaky breaths made Gail drop the briefcase full of reports to the tiled floor, as she rushed over to her girlfriend's side. At the loud clack of the heavy weight, Holly turned, peering through red ringed eyes behind wire frames. She sniffed strongly.

"Hey baby-"

"Holls, what happened? Are you okay?" Gail interrupted, pulling Holly tight to her chest with no room or time for complaint. Her girlfriend's body began to shake harder, prompting the officer to tighten her arms until the confusing sound of muffled laughter broke out from the sniffling.

"Gail, why are you trying to smother me?" Holly laughed, making a small effort to extract herself from where she had been buried in her girlfriend's uniform. Laying her palm at the back of Gail's neck, the doctor used the heel of her other hand to push up her glasses and wipe the last few stray tears from her eyes.

"Holly what happened? Why are you crying?.." The blonde asked with a quirked eyebrow, pausing as she leaned into the touch. "Actually, why are you laughing? Do I need to call the head doctor?" 

"Oh sweetie.." Holly grinned, breaking out from where she stood wrapped in Gail's arms to reach over to the counter. "Cutting up these little bastards is why!" The brunette laughed, holding up the offending object for her girlfriend to see.

Gail's eyebrows shot up violently, an expression of disbelief on pristine features. 

"Hollis Robin Stewart. You have got to be kidding me. Fucking onions?! "


End file.
